Dim Mak
Headquarters: Hollywood, CA Founded: 1996 Founded by: Steve Aoki Link: http://www.dimmak.com/ Genre(s): extreme variations on Rock, Punk, Hardcore, Hip-Hop and Blues Active Roster/"Family" *The Coup *The Kills *Whirlwind Heat *Soledad Brothers *Automato *Panthers *The Gossip *Young People *Das Oath *Paradise Island *Pearlene *Lion Fever *Dance Disaster Movement *Pretty Girls Make Graves *Mr. David Viner *The Von Bondies *Bluebird *Die Monitr Batss *From Monument To Masses *The Red Light Sting *Envy *Miracle Chosuke *Battles *Libretto & Lifesavas *Dollhouse *Tokyo Sex Destruction *Bloc Party *Deep Jail *Edy Crahp *Juss Ske *Ben Lee *Blood Brothers *Cross My Heart *Dios Malos *Future Pigeon *I Wish I *Kid Millionaire *Monochrome *The Peels *Neon Blonde *Pony Up! *Prosaics *Radar *The Rakes *Squeak E. Clean *This Machine Kills *Tracy & The Plastics Key Releases *Pretty Girls Make Graves - Pretty Girls Make Graves *Bloc Party - Silent Alarm *Battles - B EP Biography "Dim mak (death touch) is an ancient martial art that consists of striking certain points on the body to cause illness or death. The points are usually called dim mak points, but they are also referred to as vital points and pressure points. The majority of these points correspond to the same locations as acupuncture points. Dim mak is an extremely dangerous martial art, which can cause a great deal of damage to the human body. The effects of attacking the dim mak points include knockout, death, and a delayed death. Many have seen videotapes and seminars where a subject looses consciousness after being struck on certain points. Although this is a very dramatic demonstration method, it could have dangerous consequences." Taken from http://www.dimmak.net/. "Dim Mak Records is a record label that consists of releasing music on the ears to cause unrelenting emotions or undeniable dancing. The albums are usually called CDs, but they also consist of LPs, 7 inches, EPs, 12 inches, and the occassional 10 inch. The majority of these records correspond to the same albums you hear on college radio and in record stores. Dim Mak is an extremely potent record label, which can cause a great deal of hype and hysteria. The effects of listening to a Dim Mak record includes feet-moving, head-nodding and contemplation. Many have seen these bands at concerts and on the Internet where the audience is packed tightly with the occasional mosh pit. Although this is a very dramatic musical method, it has had very positive consequences." Hollywood's Dim Mak Records is the brainchild of hipster extraordinaire Steve Aoki. In less than 10 years, Aoki has transformed this one-room operation into one of the most potent and exciting independent labels in the US. The first couple years were uneventful, but starting in 2000, the label absolutely exploded behind Aoki's tremendous network of friends and his genius A & R. Dim Mak began as a hardcore label, but began to diversify it's roster early in the decade. With the help of strong releases from Pretty Girls Make Graves, Kill Sadie and From Monument to Masses, the label began to gain attention especially from the college radio crowd. The last few years has seen Aoki grab L.A. by the throat and become one of the most popular people in the musical side of the city, a feat not easily accomplished. Through his immensely popular parties and DJ sets, not to mention his 6th sense for seeking out the next big thing, Aoki has been able to attract talented but relatively unknown artists and mold them into the most hyped bands in the independent scene. Recently, bands like Bloc Party, The Von Bondies and Battles have become heavy-hitters in the underground, and are quickly reaching the ears of people unfamiliar with any music of this kind before. It has really been a storybook journey for Aoki and friends, and it shows no sign of slowing down any time soon. Also, Dim Mak artists are considered part of an extended family, even if they only release a single or EP. Category: Label